The awakening of the Evil: The Clone's War
by YourKarma
Summary: Eggman created a new opponent for Sonic. But, if he learned something from his creature, it is to never trust it. Now, the new challenger of the Blue Hedgehog will give him the run of his life while Sonic try to conceal his love and his fear at the same time while challenging his own inner demons. (Will include OC later)
**Hi everyone, I hope you're fine. What you're seeing here is the first story I post on . I'm proud of starting this new story about one of my favorite hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm gonna say things as they are, this story will be dark, like really dark. I don't want to write a common story of just max 5 chapters, no, I want to make something awesome that will remain in your memories for ever. So, let's explain a few of my choices for my fiction:**

 **First, I took a little bit of every Sonic media I could check. Games, show, comics, everything! To make a quick explanation of this world, it is the Earth, our Earth, like in Sonic X, except that the Mobians don't meet Chris. I didn't want to make any useless humans. All the games happened, but Sonic didn't told all of them to his friend (The Black Knight, The Secrets Rings, probably more)**

 **I also included a character that will be the main villain. In every way, he will be stronger than Sonic and the others, and at the end...** **I'm going to spoil if I continue like that, stop me. Of course, I'll include more than one ennemy, and they all will be almost almighty. To let you guess, one is from the Archie comics, the next is from the games and isn't Eggman, the other one will be a original character from Newgrounds. (That hint was probably too big) There will be more, but I still didn't chose them yet.**

 **I will also, without any remorse, create some super forms. Not just with the Emeralds, I'm going to find some way, don't worry. In fact, the whole story is based about one transformation, one that could, to me, be a good match to the big bad guy.**

 **So, enough of me trying to explain everything to you, see for yourself. And my first chapter, that I'm proud in, is very direct. I'm going straight to what I want to make the beginning easy, so don't be surprised by the pace. Well, good reading then!**

* * *

The world was finally quiet. No fighting for a while, and Sonic and his friends enjoyed a day in groups. The most competitive racers, including Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver decided to make a race to pass the time, while the others were sitting together to discuss everything that passed through their minds. The band was happy. This was not the case of a man in space, away in his ship. With a planetary camera system, he monitored hedgehogs and railed against them in all the rage he had held for years.

'' Damn hedgehogs, always ruin my plans! ''

Sitting in his chair in front of his giant computer screen that transmitted millions of images, as well as calculations and plans for robots, opened a new page from the hundreds already open. He approached a microphone and replaced a kind of webcam better be at the center of the screen, then pressed the button to save the software he had just opened.

'' Day 579. I, Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman, saves the new achievement in my projects.

And like every time since our arrival on this new planet called Earth, I have achieved nothing concrete. ''

Enraged, he gave a blow on the arm of his chair. The memories were painful. An epic battle against Sonic, misuse of Chaos Emeralds, explosion, and everyone woke up in a new world. His memories ached from long, long time.

'' Every time I pass to succeed one of my plans that stupid blue hedgehog just ruin everything. The worst thing is that from the time he was able to convince humans, the people of this ridiculous planet, he was the savior that they so desperately need. How could it be the savior of the world if it is not even supposed to be there? It's ridiculous.''

'' For my part, I do not hide it, I'm a bad guy for them. I have done so many things that they would hate me, I attacked their world with my machines, I woke Chaos and tried to make him destroy the world, I brought Shadow, Dark Gaia, even Time Eater. How could they see me in a positive light? But I do not care, my objective is clear, destroy Sonic and his friends then conquer Earth. So why do I still have not managed to overcome one after all this time !? ''

videos of each of the great fights of his creations or his creatures began to scroll on the screen, and each time, a yellow hedgehog flying and beat the creature in question. Robot or divinity, nothing could never escape Super Sonic title of most powerful fighter in the world. And there was the problem.

'' I tried to create enemies of Sonic's caliber, but we must confess that my plans have not It Works. Metal Sonic was a great opportunity to win, if you do not count the fact that it can not absorb the energy of Chaos. Now he is free, impossible to trace. Shadow, even if it is not my creation, probably could finish his rival. But of course not, they had become friends. And no machine can ever achieve its speed without my having to reuse the Metal Sonic program. And this damn project that is unable to function ... ''

A page appeared immediately, revealing a full loading bar to about 50%, and the project title caught the eye of the scientist.

'' Project cloning Sonic, not very original as the name. This is exactly 400 days that the program was launched, and within an hour, the 50% was achieved, but since then, nothing. No more response from the software and the machine designed to create the clone refuses to walk. I get to wake up the gods and make them do my will, but I can not clone a living being. This is frankly pathetic. ''

Robotnik turned his head and saw his own soldiers factory robots at work trying to design his army. In a sigh of despair, he returned his gaze to the screen.

'' So here are the 579 days of Dr. Robotnik, and I think soon attempt to try to repossess the Emeralds. Robotnik, over. ''

He finished the record and placed in a folder called 'Diary' where other files were placed. Day 50, 112, 124, 157, 179, 201, all these dates were in disorder and showed much more as organized mind of the scientist. He rose from his chair and went to work on plans for its latest machine. A giant robot with huge drills instead of hands, powered by the energy of Chaos. Basic materials were ready, the technology was at the right level, but it lacked the emeralds. Emeralds protected by Knuckles and therefore, were out abuses. This time, it was too much for Robotnik.

'' FUCK IT! ''

A blow sent waltzing each pencil cup, and other rules of the massive wood table. The force of the blow was such that many of the objects went directly hitting the keyboard of the computer. In doing so, by an effect of Deus ex Machina indescribable, an order was added in one of the open pages. New data were added, unreadable, but the motherboard manages to incorporate the project. Then, the loading bar that had remained motionless for more than a year began to charge. 51% ...

64% ...

97% ...

100%!

Under the stunned gaze of the mad scientist, inventions which he had covered in a large white canvas went back to work. He pressed to go off the great fabric, and what he saw end to finish. Cells were beginning to gather, creating a muscle. Then, many others appeared, joining them soon and creating lungs, heart, intestine and all the necessary organs. bones began to prepare themselves, and you could see the intersection of the cancellous bone and its rigid part. Quickly, the spine was formed, as well as other members. The skin was formed, taking a color from a beautiful blue ocean. And soon, the unconscious body of a new blue hedgehog was there before him.

''Impossible…''

Robotnik was in an unprecedented state of stupor. Even after his many achievements in the field of extraordinary, nothing that big happened to him. The project he had spent over a year working without success had finally succeeded. He was happy, but he still wondered if this clone was able to be useful against the true Sonic. Then, seeing the still on screen, Robotnik went to observe the new settings installed. In considering the case, the surprise took the place of happiness in the scientist. Illegible texts, which meant nothing, they were all placed in the part that was logically linked to the brain. He immediately took an MRI to his new hedgehog, and what he feared proved true. The neurons in his brain were disassembled, theoretically, no living being could think with a brain thus formed. He had to face the facts, he had created a waste. Disappointment returned Robotnik, who walked away wanting to work on concluding a project, not what kind of missed.

'' Seriously, all these emotions for that ... ''

The scientist felt bad to have hoped for this, and while looking at the details of his robots, a beat noise was heard behind him. Turning around, he saw the clone currently convulsing, his eyes still closed. By reflex, he tried to save his creation. He froze to the ground, and then suddenly the deflections stopped. He repeated to have an MRI Sonic 2.0, and a glimmer of hope in him resurfaced.

''Unbelievable!''

The neurons of the brain had drastically changed of locations, enabling a connection with the body. In other words, Sonic had evolved to live. Soon, a breath was heard of the animal, and the heart started beating. He was alive!

Eggman was ecstatic. How not to be when you succeed the goal that you have never met before? In his joy, he did not notice the vibrations that emitted the hedgehog. He moved his body at high speed, and suddenly his eyes were opened. Eggman met the gaze of his creature and joy gave way to terror. Where Sonic, the real, had emerald green eyes, it had black eyeballs with crimson pupils. He wept tears of blood while a dark smile drew on his muzzle. By setting the learned, he began to chuckle a devilish laugh.

''Hello! How are you?''

Robotnik was shocked, but forced himself to self-control. The beast worried him,

but he could not let it know.

''Good awakening. Surprising, you seem to already have the gift of speech. Impressive. Since you seem intelligent enough to understand me, let me put you aware of the important things in your new life. I'm your new master, me, the great Ivo Robotnik. But privately, I'm the Doctor Eggman. ''

While the scientist finished his speech, the new hedgehog laughed, revealing his many moldy yellow fangs. The hilarity of the new Sonic surprised Robotnik, causing chills on the entire body.

'' You, my master? A big pile with his mustache wants to direct me, amazing. No, I'm going to tell you what will happen. You're going to act like the little bitch you are and you will kindly let you. ''

'' Let me do? To what, tell me so. ''

Robotnik tried to appear calm, but inside, he began to panic. The situation took an unexpected turn, a turn that bode good.

'' I'll check what you taste. All that fat, you must be well seasoned. ''

This time, Robotnik took fright clearly. Without even taking time to think about a plan, he grabbed the remote control he still had in his pocket and pressed a button that summoned a troop of armed robots. Orange machines looking like the scientist arrived in, each holding a machine gun in the single garment Eggman, and Eggman, taking advantage of the arrival of his army, fled to a shielded room made for emergencies. Behind him, he heard explosions and without even taking the time to turn around, he realized that his soldiers were destroyed one after the other.

He found his way into the bunker, and closed the door with maximum security. He activated the camera system within built to monitor the ship in case of crisis, and was surprised to find the double of his nemesis nowhere. But he nevertheless seized the moment of peace to think a little about the monster he had created. All his behavior had probably come from these incomprehensible data. They had to alter its brain function, and at the same time, turn it into this demon. It was crazy, period.

'' It's not nice, big pile, to lock you in full party. ''

Robotnik turned in terror. Sonic was there, his blood red eyes fixed on him, always with his accursed monster smile. Before making any move, he fell backwards. In attempting to get up, he realized his lack of right leg, which proudly stood in the grip of Sonic. The blood of the scientific spread on the floor, and the hedgehog approached the body of his victim quietly, without any hurry. Arrived next to its creator, Sonic took his head and looked to place him at its height. The breath of hedgehog spread over the face of Robotnik, freezing his blood.

'' So 'master', how you find my talents? I'm pretty good at what it refers to the destruction, I should make it a job. ''

''What do you want? Why are you doing this? '' Yelled Robotnik.

'' Why am I doing this? ''

Sonic seemed to think a few seconds and a new smile appeared on his face.

'' To feel alive. I do not know why, but I woke up, I felt the need to know if I was the strongest. although this is the case it seems. ''

 _'Surely the competitive side of the true Sonic resurfaces in him.'_ Thought Robotnik.

'' And what better way to feel alive than take the life of others. It is paradoxical, my life can improve and lengthen by destroying the others, and that's fine for me. ''

Eggman was panicking, but as he was clearly dying, so give it all out.

'' Maybe you're the strongest here, but there is someone much more powerful than you in this world. The miserable speed you can reach your maximum speed is jogging for him. You can never overcome it, and it is an absolute truth. ''

The hedgehog seemed interested in the story told by his progenitor, and he leaned to be more comfortable.

'' Who? '' Asked Sonic impatiently.

'' Your original, the one I used to create you. Sonic the Hedgehog. You want the challenge, is not it? ''

The hedgehog nodded in an affirmative nod, then continued speaking Robotnik.

'' So in this case, we have to be much stronger to you, fake Sonic. You're going to try to fight a warrior who defeated a creature of Chaos, an ancient demon and a time being himself. You do not make the weight. ''

Sonic looked inside his palm while thinking, then smirked swung on its snout.

'' A creature of Chaos, an ancient demon and time being, eh? It's nothing, it will not defeat me. ''

''And why?''

'' Because I'm over all these futile circus animals. I feel that I am destined for greatness. I'm not a clone, I'm the perfect version of the Sonic, which no default account. I am a Sonic Almighty, I am perfection.

I'm god!''

And in an instant, the head of Eggman was disintegrated by a punch that broke the sound barrier. The body lying Scientific fell again, this time for good. Sonic forced the security door of the bunker and left, hands soiled with the blood of its creator. He suddenly threw a scornful look on his progenitor and whispered:

'' Farewell, 'master'. ''

Sonic returned to the room of his garment and began to search any records that Eggman had amassed over time and soon he learned everything there was to know about many subjects. He knew all the recurring adversaries of the big pile, all creatures that Sonic had fought, all the Chaos Emeralds could accomplish, in short, he knew everything. Now it remained to him to find something.

'' How could I call myself? Sonic is already taken, but on the other hand, I'm also ... Sonic ''

He thought about the chance he had been born, it was just a fluke.

'' No, not luck. A sign of destiny. A Deus ex Machina ...

I found!''

He looked in the reflection of the screen, and began to speak in a tone full of confidence.

'' Me, the chosen of the gods, who was brought to Earth from a divine act. So call me Sonic

EXE, the new Messiah. ''

On Earth, Sonic was lying on the grass after a race he had just won. Knuckles was very upset, Shadow was a little out of the group mulling Silver and discussed with the rest of the band. The blue hedgehog thought the strange ease with which he had just won the race certainly friendly, but he felt that everyone gave 100%. And thinking a bit there, he began to realize that for some time, he was noticeably faster. Where before it was even playing with Shadow, it now exceeded without even giving. He was proud of it, but even so, asked what could improve him so much in so little time. There was just one week, he was not really faster.

'' Sonic, you seem pensive, okay? '' Asked a young pink hedgehog. Seeing Sonic smiled and replied in a soft tone.

'' It's okay, I'm just surprised at my own speed. You saw too, that I had improved, right? ''

Amy turned her head and sighed to the remark of his friend.

'' You're not wrong, but do not take the big head. You are uncomfortable when you think of you, I love you best when you are humble. ''

Sonic was for a moment that a blush faded as quickly as it came. He knew she was saying she loved him amicably. His desires are not as easy to accomplish.

While Amy moved away to find Cream and Blaze, Sonic contemplated her from behind and imagined trying to raise her little red dress, and while she was uncomfortable in the act, he would kiss languorously.

While Sonic was lost in thought, Amy had noticed he looked her, and simply to think it put a smile on her face. For some time, she finally succeeded in making its mutual feelings with the man of her dream. It only remained for him to admit what he felt and that was it. Thinking about her relationship with Sonic, she found herself sitting with her other friends.

'' I look forward at last, either you or him, have the courage to say aloud its feelings. '' Said Blaze, clearly aware of the love of his girlfriend.

''One day. He loves me, I can say, it remains only himself come tell me. ''

Amy response put a smile on the lips of Cream, who was concerned to see her give up. Instead, she took more and more confidence on the subject of Sonic. But Blaze seemed less convinced than her friend rabbit.

'' What says he's going to tell you? You know, he's afraid to hurt his friends in any way, so for him, perhaps destroying your friendship is surely not a step he feels ready to cross. ''

Amy nodded. She knew she was right, but she had hope. But since Blaze seemed determined to stay on the topic of love, she would cover everything.

'' Enough about me, you, Blaze, how's it going with Silver? ''

The purple cat blushed at the mention of hedgehog. Silver, who had heard his name, turned and locked eyes with a shy Blaze. Without suspecting anything, he made a hand sign and Blaze turned his gaze to avoid its beautiful yellow eyes. She got up and walked away, leaving only Amy and Cream.

'' Come on, come back. Blaze! '' Called Amy, who kept laughing to make her more upset. She gave up and turned to Cream, and both spoke of Tails while putting Cream uncomfortable, but at a bearable stage. Meanwhile, Knuckles had calmed down and joined Sonic and Tails.

'' Always so quick, Sonic. But one day I'll get you. I'll be the best. ''

''Without a doubt.''

Their relationship was so constant rivalry. But this rivalry pushed them to excel each other, and that was what they valued their friendship.

'' Hey, it's been a while since Eggman did not attack. You think this could be for a surprise attack? '' Asked Tails, worrying his friends around. But Sonic was not worried.

'' No, I'm sure there must be a ball in his ship for a change. It must be pretty upset not to be able to fight. ''

'' Of course, in addition with the last time, if he wants to attack us ... ''

Before he could finish his sentence, Knuckles suddenly received a hammer blow behind the head. Looking, he saw the cold eyes of Amy, while all others had threatening look. Then, remembering the last time called, he turned to look at Sonic. He stared at the floor, empty eyes and a clear sense of sadness pervaded the air. Shadow even felt bad for his rival after the memory.

'' Knuckles, you're stupid !? What is your plan, we were told not to talk about it! '' Yelled Amy, enraged.

The echidna not even answered, knowing it was wrong. The memories of that day came back to the head of Sonic, and he had to force himself to not scream at the sight he saw.

He remembered the giant ship of Eggman, filled with robots armed to the teeth. Way of talking. The whole band fighting the mechanical army, while Sonic and Shadow would face Eggman in his new robot. More than 5 meters high, a cannon arm that had proven to be capable of destroying a city, another arm, this time a sword, sharp enough to cut the bridge of his ship. The two hedgehogs were leading a hard fight, but gradually they were pushing the machine. Shadow was doing its best to damage the exoskeleton, but the armor was too strong. They would need to become Super Sonic and Super Shadow to defeat him. Only, four of the seven Emeralds were used at that time to feed the machine. Result, they were prisoners in their normal forms.

'' Sonic, I'll make a hole in the armor. You, try to destroy it with the little I'm going to do. ''

At this, Shadow knocked the ring he always wore cuffs, and a red energy drowned the air. Shadow gave everything he could, and it was unfortunately only temporary.

He rushed to the robot and threw a cloud of punches so fast that even Sonic could not follow. Each stroke created a crater in the armor, but the power of the black hedgehog fell more and more, and where he had hit was now a hole, accumulation of impacts. Shadow was now completely empty, and he fell to the ground after having given everything. But to everyone's surprise, the robot still work very well. With a quick flick of his wrist, Eggman had given a sword towards the exhausted hedgehog. Blade Impact on the ship created a smoking crater where Shadow was. But he was already gone, thanks to Sonic who had put all his speed to work to save his friend. They were far from the robot, but it only encouraged Robotnik to attack. He held his gun arm and began to charge the energy he needed to shoot. The band began an offensive against the giant robot, and soon everyone was kicking on the machine. Nothing to do, it was too strong. The gun was about to shoot when Amy gave a blow of her hammer Piko Piko on the hole made by Shadow. By an amazing coincidence, the hole leaded to the battery of cannon and hit Amy managed to break it. The gun arm was now useless. In a fit of rage, he had to give a sword slash to Amy, who was successful in blocking by using her hammer at the last second. Unfortunately, the hammer was destroyed, sliced in two. Amy was powered on deck, and Eggman got rid of all the friends of the hedgehog before leaving on the body of one who had destroyed his mistress weapon. He was enraged.

'' Stupid hedgehog! Rest in your place next time! ''

She got up and slipped a slice, then another, then another. She couldn't dodge well, and she suspected that the robot had broken her leg. She could not run her true speed, she could not respond, she was in trouble. Looking away, she saw that all her friends were down, some unconscious, others simply too injured to come. The only in condition was Sonic, who handled all the robots of Eggman alone.

Suddenly, a shot in the belly of Amy brought her back to his opponent. Eggman had used his arm cannon to knock her out, and now she was stuck on the ground. He raised his sword high in the air and began to move down on Amy. In the distance, Sonic saw the scene and something inside him broke. His conscience, his sanity, his fear, he did not even know it himself. What he knew was that he had just ran a few hundred meters between himself and his hopefully girlfriend in less than a second.

'' What speed, Sonic! You give yourself, it seems. '' Said Eggman, wanting to taunt his enemy.

But Sonic did not take account of the insult. He was not there. His mind was elsewhere, and his body had full control.

'' Sonic? ''

The worried voice of Amy turned the head of the hedgehog, who then saw the frightened look of the one he began to love. The tears from her eyes were the straw that broke the camel's back. Anger invaded Sonic, and in a second, his pupils disappeared, leaving empty white eyes. Its marine blue spines became dark purple, then black crow. A dark aura began to cover him, and if the energy that Shadow was released drenched atmosphere, this one clearly was flooding. Time seemed to stop while Sonic became a being of unimaginable coldness for his friends.

'' Sonic ..? ''

Robotnik, panicked, forced himself to remain calm, but he felt that something was wrong. And as if to confirm this, he noticed the warning message on their device. Sonic just had snatched the sword of the machine without being seen.

''What how…''

He did not have time to finish the sentence that already, his bald head was left in the open air, released by the sudden absence of the head of the robot. His gaze then crossed the hedgehog one, and what he saw froze his blood. A fiery rage was freed empty wards of Sonic and Eggman thought for a brief second that his hour had come to the roar of a young pink hedgehog.

'' Sonic, stop! ''

The almost slender arm of the hedgehog stopped in front of the mustache scientist who collapsed instantly. Sonic stared at his hopefully girlfriend and almost reflexively, Amy gave him a sign to approach, holding out her arms while crying.

'' I don't want to see you like that, you scare me. Come back please.''

Sonic came closer to her, and Amy was feeling the greatest joy in the world seeing him so close. But when she approached, a black fist broke her jaw, sending her flying again.

At the last second, Knuckles caught up and watched his rival by far be his burning anger.

'' Sonic, are you crazy or what !? You want to kill Amy or what? ''

No answer came from the hedgehog who continued to look the small group of humanoid animals gather. Amy fainted on the spot, and Cream came to recover and went to bring it to the nearest hospital. Others judged the threat the black hedgehog meant, and Shadow went to get the emeralds in the robot.

'' Come here. '' His aura became golden color without changing its fur. '' I am ready to settle your case. ''

Sonic then began to run, and when his feet left the ground, the concrete floor of the ship exploded under the pressure of its speed. The ship began to crash from the sky, while Sonic faced his friends. Dominated them would be closer to the truth, actually. Even Shadow, boosted by the energy of four Emeralds Chaos, was unable to touch his rival.

After his carnage, Sonic finally awoke. His body resumed its usual blue complexion, and he saw what he had done. The unconscious bodies of his friends, blood on the ground. Eggman and his robot, out of harm's way. And the Egg Carrier 3 bearing down towards the ground at full speed. Above all, this feeling of panic that seized Sonic instantly.

A tear rolled down the cheek of Sonic as he recalled the events of his views. At this sight, Amy grabbed the arm Knuckles and pulled away, ready to make her understand the lesson. Others complained the echidna for what he was about to undergo, but in their head at all, he deserved it a little.

Tails forced himself to comfort his best friend, while others gave their support occasionally, even Shadow came to give a pat on the back from his rival.

But during that time, Sonic remembered the part of the story that he had not told his friends.

After waking up and seeing the situation where everyone was, nerves Sonic creaked again. He became Dark Sonic, but this time, he grabbed each of his friends and enemies and transported to the speed of light far from the crash. Then he returned and began to load all the energy inside the body and created a sphere of energy in his hand. Condensed power was creating distortions in the air, but to care, Dark Sonic sent the ball towards the ship. As soon as the ball left the hand of the hedgehog, she broke up into thousands of spears of lights that went hit the ship full force, beginning to disintegrate it more and more, until its total disappearance. Sonic just rescued his friends, maybe a lot of the inhabitants of this island that these human called Japan or even the world.

The transformation faded, making return the savior of the world to its classic blue. At his feet laid the four Chaos Emeralds he had recovered. In a fit of fear, he did believe in the use of Emerald to teleport the Egg Carrier in another universe. It was a very achievable feat with four emeralds, after all.

His friends asked no more questions than necessary, but it nevertheless took them a while to not be terrified of Sonic. His black form was too much for them, but in the end, everyone went back to their train of life.

'' I hope you have understood the lesson Knuckles! ''

The Message Amy shivered the echidna, which began to shake sign of submission in the lead. The band laughed at this scene, putting the smile of Sonic. His stress was gone, and he asked it. Everyone began to speak more or less normally, discomfort still present.

Soon, the conversation resumed on Eggman, without mentioning the accident, and everyone asked the question 'Where is he?' '

It was too dangerous to let him free longer, but not enough to kill him. He had to be imprisoned, thought Sonic and friends simultaneously.

Then a vision that none of them could have foreseen appeared to them. The sky went black, hiding the previously visible blue. The Death Egg, this huge steel ball that was the basis for the sworn enemy of Sonic, began to fall on the Earth at any speed.

The whole band began to panic when the ship appeared, but to their surprise, it exploded in flight. The ship's debris fell into the ocean hundreds of kilometers of distance between them. The old metal fortress was now only rubble and debris into the depths of the sea. What was the surprise of everyone in the group of heroes in this view.

'' What ..? '' Murmured Silver, flabbergasted.

The rest of the band was just as shocked as the silver hedgehog, but if one of them could turn around and see the face of Sonic, the fear in his eyes would have glazed the heart of all. Unlike the rest of his friends, he had observed in the distance form a floating away from the crash site. A blue form, he would have sworn see take the form of a sphere to skip the unit falling. He seemed to see himself at a large distance, but refuted the idea immediately. It was ridiculous to believe that, in addition, he already had an idea of the person who caused the destruction of the flying fortress.

But before uttering a word, Knuckles summoned everyone to approach the nearest debris. After running and going through some towns in panic, the band was in front of the remains of a computer in the sea, next to a forest. The components were wet, but Tails assured them all that with a little time, he could find information about what was on the hard drive.

Thanking the chance they had to be dropped on that particular portion of the vessel, Tails and Knuckles still not noticed the pensive face of their best friend, who was staring at the sky with empty eyes.

The sweet voice of Amy then pulled Sonic from his reverie.

'' Sonic, are you ok? I know this is a shock, but I'm not afraid, Tails will find the cause of ...

it.''

The blue hedgehog smiled weakly at the one which had conquered his heart, then returned his gaze to the clouds. Then he felt a weight stick against him. The pink color of Amy on its fur immediately gave him a semblance of good humor as he filed his head on hers. Amy, surprised by what she saw as a first sign of affection, gave way to this strange feeling of happiness she felt, she felt well despite the stress of Sonic.

Meanwhile, Tails emitted assumptions at the speed of light to all who listened. No one, therefore.

'' Maybe just a drive error, or overheating in the central computer, or even misuse of its last machine ... ''

'' It was Metal Sonic. ''

The clear voice of Sonic cut short the fox explanations and fanned the curiosity of other band.

'' How can you be so sure, Romeo? '' Said Shadow, who saw the embrace of his rival with Amy.

Red cheeks and away from the so-called hedgehog, Sonic revealed truth.

'' I can not be sure one hundred percent, but I saw a blue like shape me just now. I would not be surprised that Metal Sonic decides to take revenge on Eggman in this way. Otherwise, we have a new blue hedgehog to find. ''

Silver laughed weakly, imagining the arrival of a new in their group, but looking at Blaze's killer look, he stopped immediately.

'' So it would be Metal Sonic. And what we can change it, we know nothing about where he is, we can not do anything right now. '' Shadow wisely said, unaware that someone was listening listened to their conversation.

'' I know Shadow. I also feel useless, but we can change that. We'll have to wait. ''

Sonic began to look at the sky and began to think.

"There are still even bad guy without you, right, Robotnik."

... ... ..

Meanwhile, in a hidden cave in a glacier in the Arctic, Metal Sonic felt that something special was happening. By connecting to one of the satellites in orbit around the Earth, he began to listen to the news. The overwhelming part of the TV channels transmitted the same information.

'' News shock! We have just learned that the ship of the infamous Doctor Robotnik crashed and exploded near the Kanto region, in Japan. We have no information necessary to tell in detail the cause of the crash, but luckily, when the space base exploded, no debris has hit big cities, going mainly into the ocean. We do not know what happened to Robotnik, but every reason to think he would have died in the fall of the unit. Good or bad news? As you review listeners. Now, the first man to create a Jetpack will come to interview us. Do not miss it! ''

The robot hedgehog cut the communication, computer and his brain began to accumulate data.

"Eggman died? He was not stupid, it certainly was not a technical error. The only thing that could cause this kind of event is ... "

He went immediately reconnect to one of the satellites of G.U.N. and began to look for a blue hedgehog well known to the organization. And as he expected, Sonic and his friends were near a part of the ruins of the ship, seeming to ask too many questions to be the culprits. It was this little detail which put Metal Sonic routed temporarily, but he quickly pulled together. He saw the amazement, fear, apprehension, and most importantly, he saw Sonic stared at the sky, specifically him. The eyes of the hero was planted on the vision of Metal Sonic, as if he knew his metal copy was spying.

Then he saw something again. More subtle than a shadow, he could not see him that with his great performance sensors. Metal Sonic began to follow a shape that was going very fast, much more than him. When the creature finally stopped, Metal Sonic was finally able to see a vision of a nightmare. His nemesis was there, but the bloodshot eyes and wearing a much more aggressive look than usual. The evil Sonic suddenly began to look around him, as if surprised in his mischief, to suddenly fix the satellite's camera, and while smiling at large teeth, he muttered something by putting a finger to his lips.

'' Hush, they have not seen me yet. ''

Metal Sonic hung up immediately caught a feeling he did not feel able to feel: terror.

How had he seen? And above all, who was this hedgehog releasing this little something that could remind you that the rock bottom of hell? He would have to keep a close eye on him.

And if he had kept his attention on one more second , he could see the ground hedgehog look of a disappointed air while talking to himself.

''He left. Okay, I have enough fun here, I can find it later, who was watching me. ''

... ..

Sonic and his group were still reaping the fragments of the ship after recovering from the shock, and of course, Tails provided all kinds of inventions to do with what he could find in the maybe intact reports of the mad scientist .

'' I have to go to the toilet. '' Said Sonic suddenly.

Not in need of any agreement, he went into the nearest woods and made his job.

The weather began to spin, and suddenly Tails found himself with a piece that he could not pick up. He could ask Silver or Knuckles, but he feared that the two do not damage the machinery, so he planned to ask his best friend on his return. Then he saw the blue tips of the heroes of Earth approaching. Only he intently looked at the ground, in shame, so Tails could not see his face. He did not thought about something more, too excited by its potential discoveries.

'' Sonic, can you come help me? I need that you move this big piece of metal, right there. ''

''Of course. I arrive.''

The hedgehog began to accelerate, and suddenly the room was out of the sea on the bay.

The whole group had seen this display of speed and almost reflexively, prepared to fight. It was their best friend, why did they suddenly felt so afraid?

'' Wow, Sonic, you have become much faster. It was amazing!''

Always without leaving sight of the ground, Sonic approached his friend Fox and laid his head on his shoulder.

'' No problem, Miles. Or do you prefer Tails? ''

Although the voice was the same as the hero of the Earth, the psychotic tone inside did draw goosebumps on the skin of the fox.

Pushing back his head in fear, he crossed his black and red eyes of Sonic, and a punch on his part sent waltz and fox drew a line in the forest. The trees had to be uprooted under the blow, and while Sonic's friends rose in panic. And turning, made them a yellowish smile.

'' We will finally have fun? ''

* * *

 **So, the chapter is over. Told you it was gonna be straight to the point. I hope you enjoyed the reading, and I'll write other chapters soon enough. Please review and don't worry about my poor little heart, I can take some bad critics if they are credible. No flamers, anyway, I won't care. Leave good comments too if you liked it and if you already guessed the next bad guys, you can tell in the reviews. For questions, you can MP me, I bark more than I bite. Have a nice day, or night, or both, I don't know when you'll read this, and Karma wishes you luck!**


End file.
